


Nepeta Leijon Must Die

by derseroyalty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Doomed Timelines, F/F, I think that's it? - Freeform, I wrote this before the snapchats came out, and I laughed and then cried because the snaps made this story idea even worse and hilarious, idk - Freeform, it's been in production for a bit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derseroyalty/pseuds/derseroyalty
Summary: In timelines, there is always a constant. Paradox Space has decreed that in order for the alpha timeline to be truly stable, for all the time loops to function doomed or not, there is an event that will always need to happen.Life really isn’t fair.





	1. life is full of bullshit honestly

**Author's Note:**

> (taking a quick break from the fefnep story aight) 
> 
> yo shoutout to the October snapchats for proving my story even more lmao
> 
> enjoy y'all!!

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and it’s the beginning of the third year on the meteor. There’s been some disturbance on your current home because of the dreambubbles that Feferi created, and lots of info has been learned from your dead friends.

Everyone’s due to enter the new session in ‘less than a year’, according to Rose. For the meantime, the meteor crew’s just fucking around with Can Town and various other things. 

That is, until Terezi gets an idea.

You’re sketching for Can Town, proudly setting down lines for roads. These people need structure, damn it! The Mayor's adjusting the City Hall. Terezi’s relaxing, leaning back and being quiet. This is something that's been happening lately; she’s obviously thinking about something.

“Karkat,” Terezi suddenly says, startling you from your work. “Do you ever think about our dead friends?”

Your chalk snaps in half. The Mayor looks up, worried. “What?”

“Other than Eridan, I mean.” Terezi shifts, and you peer closer at her glasses; sure enough, faint streaks of teal are still evident. You both awkwardly chuckle but it dies immediately. “Our friends.”

“Well, obviously.” You scowl and look back down at your road, clenching your jaw. “It’s all I could think about the first year.”

"Well, I’ve been thinking about it, and Nepeta and Feferi didn’t deserve it!!” Terezi leaps to her feet, fists forming. Her cane pops out of her sylladex and into her hand as she swipes blindly at nothing. “Tavros didn’t need to die! Equius too. Even Eridan of all trolls; didn’t you have a pale pact with him? There needs to be some explanation for this!! Can’t there be another timeline where we stop it?”

“Where are you going with this, Terezi?” You narrow your eyes, standing up as well. “I thought we talked about this a long time ago.”

"Isn't there a timeline where our friends stay alive?” She pleads, shaking. How long has she been thinking about this?? “They should be here with us. I could roleplay with Nepeta, play card games with Tavros. The alpha timeline…”

“Is the alpha timeline. There’s no changing it, Terezi. Strider told me about it a few…months ago. Time shenanigans. Don’t turn your back on the body, shit like that.” You sigh and turn to leave, preparing to give Dave a mouthful about timelines later. “Besides, it’s not like we’re ever going to–“

“ATTENTION!!” Vriska Serket’s voice booms over the intercom, and you curse loudly. “We have another dreambubble approaching!! Better buckle up, this one looks like it’s a doozy!!”

The intercom turns off and you and Terezi stare at each other. The room slowly shifts and morphs into a hive you recognize. The wall's covered in paint and various quadrants; fur pelts line the floor. The troll's lusus snoozes quietly in the corner of the cave. Terezi glares angrily at you and storms off, calling for her friend. “NEPETA!! Where are you?”

Fuck, please no...

A figure pops up from behind the sleeping cat lusus, white eyes glinting with excitement. You can only watch as Nepeta springs up and tackles Terezi down with giggles; surprisingly, she’s missing her giant green overcoat. “Hello again Terezi!!” She purrs. She glances over at you and gasps with excitement, jumping off. “You brought Karkat this time!!”

You raise an eyebrow at that and glare at Terezi, who scowls and gives you a look that says, _What? You always ran off with Dave and Kanaya. She’s been asking for you, asshole._

You are the asshole, it is you. 

“Hey, Nepeta.” You manage a smile. “How are you?”

Terezi smacks herself in the face with a groan.

Thankfully, Nepeta just smiles and brushes it off. “I’m doing pretty okay! Fef should be back in a bit, she went to go talk to an alternate timeline self about some stuff. Want some tea?”

Well shit, you can't pass up an offer for drinks. You nod and follow Nepeta, Terezi at your side. The room shifts once more and you’re suddenly treading on grass in the Land of Dew and Glass. A large glass table sits in the area, teapots and teacups scattered everywhere. At the head of the table, the former heiress of Alternia waves excitedly at you as the three of you approach. “Hello Karkat!! Hello Terezi!! A lovely day for a tea party, huh?”

Nepeta goes to fill up a cup of tea. She sprinkles some sugar in, sets it down next to you, and bounces off, giving Terezi her tea as well. “So!! How’s the meteor life going?” 

Feferi leans forward, interested as well. Her fuchsia eyes gleam with curiosity. “What’s life with Vriska like? Outside sources say this is a retconned alpha timeline, one with Vriska alive in it!”

Terezi stiffens and you frown, briefly remembering John Egbert himself popping into your universe after knocking Vriska out. “Huh?”

"Nothing,” Terezi says quickly, taking a sip of the tea. “Past timeline shenanigans. It’s going alright. How are the bubbles going?”

“They’re going SWIMMINGLY!!” Feferi squeals, throwing her hands into the air. Nepeta giggles at her. “I’ve met so many alternate me’s!! Some have gone god tier, some had very different quadrants!! I've traveled far to meet a lot of trolls from the beta and alpha session!! I might’ve met your dreamself, Karkat!! He was very nice but very sleepy.”

“Didn’t that self die immediately?” You narrow your eyes. “Bec Noir killed him. He got blown up. That fucker’s dead and shouldn’t exist.”

“Paradox Space must’ve made a mistake then.” Nepeta hums, taking a sip as well. Feferi whispers under her breath that the alpha trolls got blown up and they're in the bubbles too. 

"Paradox Space doesn’t make mistakes.” You snap back.

Terezi bangs her fists on the table, spilling tea everywhere, and you, Nepeta, and Feferi stare at her in shock as you see teal tears roll down her cheeks. “THEN WHY ARE YOU BOTH DEAD?!”

Shit.

“Because…it was supposed to happen for the alpha timeline to continue.” Feferi sighs. “Being the last alpha Peixes in this universe isn’t the best, though.”

Nepeta has a faraway look in her eyes. Feferi leans over and squeezes her hand. Your eyes widen as Nepeta sags down with a sigh. “Hey, I know what you’re doing. It’s alright, okay?”

“What’s going on?” You look over at your friend. “Are you alright?”

“There’s several versions of Nepeta that made it to god tier, and her dreamself ended up with a god tier you.” Feferi glances at Nepeta. “It’s a bit difficult to process, y’know? We may be our alpha selves, but somewhere out there in Paradox Space, a doomed timeline version ended up the happiest.”

“There’s something I need to know.” Terezi sits down again, glaring at the surface of the dreambubble. “If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand. I never truly got the details from anyone because no one really wanted to talk about it.”

“Go for it.” Nepeta nods, scooting closer to Feferi. You don’t miss the way they give each other small smiles. _...Red?_

“How did you two actually die?”

It’s silent for a moment before you spit, “What the fuck, Terezi? You can’t just ask them that, that’s personal shit right there–“

“No, it’s alright.” Feferi says gently. “It’s a valid question, and no one alive has asked. I’ll keep mine simple. I was talking with Sollux in the horn pile, and Eridan approached us talking about joining Bec Noir so he could spare us. To put it mildly, the three of us had a disagreement, Sollux and Eridan fought, and Sollux was knocked out. I jumped at Eridan with my trident and got shot through the chest with the magic wand he had. I didn’t believe him when he said it had hope powers…”

Terezi looks at Nepeta, who straightens up. You suddenly realize that you were witness to Feferi’s death, and not Nepeta’s. Are you actually prepared to listen to this? The death of your friend?

You have no choice as Nepeta’s already speaking.

“Karkat asked Equius to go after Gamzee,” Nepeta speaks quietly. “I was in the lab with Equius, roleplaying and having one last feelings jam before he went off on his quest.” You close your eyes, wanting to break something and scream as you realize you got both of them killed.

There's a reason you'd been putting this off. It’s because you couldn’t handle the truth.

“He left, and I went exploring through the vents even though he told me to stay in the room.” Nepeta swallows; her claws are slowly unsheathing at the memory. It’s so strong that the room is shifting to the vents; you see a faint Nepeta crawling through, green eyes bright as her curiosity keeps her going.

“I could see blood on the ground and on the transportalizers, on the walls too.” Nepeta attempts to compose herself. “I reached the last vent and…and…”

“Shhh,” Feferi soothes her, patting her on the back. “It’s okay. You’re okay. It’s over.”

“I saw my moirail being strangled by Gamzee with his own broken bow.” She’s shaking now, jaw clenched at the thought. “I jumped out and he caught me. I managed to claw him across the face and he threw me aside and he pulled out the clubs and came towards me and–“

“No more.” You whisper. “I know what happens next.” 

You actually wanted the juggalo to be your moirail. Listening to Nepeta, listening to Feferi…you want to cry. Strider’s been helping you with your emotions. He keeps you in check and has you do breathing exercises so you don’t scream or yell at anyone without reason. 

You understand Terezi’s reasoning for the timelines. If you could find one where everyone lives, everything would be okay again.

Terezi has Nepeta wrapped in a hug. “Gamzee stays in the vents now. None of us see him, thankfully. I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything.”

“S’okay,” the olive blood mutters. “Fef’s right, it’s over now. I think the bubble is about to pass.”

“She’s right,” Feferi stands up, holding Nepeta close to her. “Thank you for hearing us out. Next time, feel free to visit, okay?”

You nod, not trusting yourself to speak. 

The world shifts again and you're back in Can Town. You and Terezi are both crying. 

A door slams open and Dave comes floating in with a huge grin on his face. “Holy shit, sometimes I love dreambubbles. Kanaya got to see her, uh, dancestor again and your dancestor joined in too! Oh my fucking god dude, it was–“

Dave cuts himself off, staring at you and Terezi. “Are…are you guys okay?”

You furiously wipe away the pale red tears streaming down your face. “We need your timetables or Aradia’s Music Box Time Machine. We’re going to fix the alpha timeline.”

Dave’s face pales, and you nearly regret saying it. Rose told you about all the dead Daves and the many doomed versions of what went wrong. They were pretty horrible, or so you heard. It led to many doomed timelines and you were sorry to bring it up. 

"I," Dave swallows, “don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“My friends died in vain!! I’m going to make sure they don’t!!” Terezi snarls. “If John pulled this shit off as a Breath player, then I can do it too as a Mind player!!”

“Terezi,” Dave puts his hands up with a warning in his voice. “Don’t do this. There will be bad consequences. Karkat, you know damn well why she can’t do this!!”

Slowly, you lift your head up to meet Dave’s bright red stare. He’s shaking, pleading with you not to do it. You know he’s suffered enough with the timeline. It would be a major dick move to force him to go through this again.

And yet…your dead friends do deserve this. They deserve to be happy on some goddamn weird ass level, even Eridan. 

"Sorry Strider," you hear yourself speak. “They didn’t deserve it.”

Dave clenches his jaw and turns around; he’s furious and fuck, he has every right to be. “Fine. You’re not using my timetables.”

You and Terezi don’t say anything. 

“This is for the good of everyone,” Terezi insists. “A better timeline.”

“Keep tellin’ yourself that. For the record, fuck you.” Dave settles his shades back down and his old poker face returns; you can’t help but wince slightly as he breezes by you without saying anything.

He’s seriously pissed. Fuck.

“Fine.” Terezi wipes her tears away. “We’ll do it ourselves. C’mon Karkat, let’s go find Kanaya.”

It’s quiet on the meteor as you and Terezi march through the halls. You’re running on adrenaline and anger and wanting to do something on this stupid fucking meteor for once in your pathetic miserable life.

You find Kanaya in the common room. She’s sitting on the couch with her eyes closed; as you and Terezi approach, her glow fades a bit.

“Kanaya?”

She yelps and the glow returns in full force. “Karkat? Terezi? What are you two doing?”

“What are _you_ doing?”

Kanaya looks a bit self-conscious. “Well, I saw Porrim again, and she offered to help me control my glowing as a rainbow drinker. Concentration and breathing exercises are the key to do it, but now that you two are here I'm fairly certain I won't be able to have either of those. What's wrong?"

"We've been talking to our friends in the dreambubbles and we've reached an agreement. We're going to fix the alpha timeline," Terezi says firmly. "Our friends didn't need to die."

You already know what Kanaya's doing before it happens. 

A blur, a flash of red as Kanaya's skirt billows around her, and Terezi sits down promptly on the floor. A kick to the back of her knees perfectly executed. Kanaya returns to her original spot. 

"Pardon," Kanaya says pleasantly, but just enough to set you on edge. "Did I hear you correctly? You're going to do what now?"

"The timeline," Terezi gets back up with a scowl. "It's not right."

A shadow steps into the room; Vriska Serket herself. For once in her stupid fucking life, she doesn't say a single word. You see her stiffen at Terezi's words and she turns to you, fists clenched and probably ready to kill.

She marches up to you and practically drags you away, furious. "What the FUCK did you say to her, Vantas?!" She snarls, clenching her hand. "What the fuck are you doing to the timeline? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

You suddenly realize that Vriska wasn't alive in the original alpha. Apparently, everyone's life went to shit if she died. You still don't know why or how, but Vriska Serket still managed to pull off a game-winning move by staying alive.

"If you'd let us explain asshole, we're not trying to get rid of anyone." You spit back. "We're doing the exact fucking opposite."

For a split second, Vriska looks genuinely confused before she throws her head back and laughs. "Oh my fucking god. You're trying to get everyone back on this meteor, aren't you? What, couldn't handle that our friends died? Trying to get your pale pact partner back? Trying to get our heiress, that stupid lisping asshole, or even poor, sweet, precious Nepeta back?"

Your anger is taking over again. There's a tinge of red in your eyesight, and you can't remember when you balled your hands into fists. Are you going to continue on John, Aradia, and Kanaya's legacy of punching Vriska Serket in the face? Fuck, you're so tempted to do it. Would Kanaya make you a shirt? 

**'I punched Vriska Serket in the face.'** Sounds like a good shirt, honestly.

But no. It would make Terezi upset, and not to mention you’ve probably pissed off half the meteor already. You just clench your jaw and turn away. “Fuck off, Vriska.”

“That’s it?! That’s all you have to say?” Vriska shouts, marching after you. “Well FUCK YOU, VANTAS!! THIS IS A BULLSHIT THING TO DO!!”

You just flip her off and head back into the other room, intent on finding Aradia’s Music Boxes. _She might’ve hid them on this goddamn meteor but I haven’t looked everywhere. I don’t fucking know._

Air hits the back of your neck and you whirl around to see Vriska’s fist mere inches from you. Vriska practically screeches as she rips her sleeve out of Terezi’s hand. “LET ME GO!!”

“Vriska,” Terezi says sadly. “You have to let us do this.”

“We’re doing this shit anyways without your permission.” You snap.

Terezi shushes you while Vriska furiously shoves her away. “No. Fuck you. Fuck both of you. I may not be a fucking Seer, but you are, Terezi!! So is Lalonde!! She probably thinks this is a horrible idea!! Even Kanaya thinks this is a bad idea, and she knows what she’s doing!! Kinda!!”

“Vriska, none of us know what we’re doing.” Terezi shrugs. Her glasses gleam in the light for a split second. “We’re gonna run this by Lalonde and then we’re off to find Aradia’s Music Boxes.”

“We’re ALL SAYING NO!!” Vriska spits. “This is a horrible idea!!”

You narrow your eyes. “Vriska Serket, are you _nervous_?”

She’s shaking a bit. “No. Fuck off. I hope you have no luck on your journey.” 

Vriska storms off, furiously wiping her eyes as you yell back, “We don’t want your luck anyways!!”

Terezi looks kinda downcast as you look back at her. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright.” You try to reassure her. “You’re the only person that can calm Vriska Serket down.”

“It’s not just that…” Terezi sighs out. “She knows this is the new alpha timeline. I told her that I killed her in the original, and she _knows_ that. I think she’s worried that we’ll try to…I don’t know, write her out of this one?”

“Kanaya and Dave are both in their rooms panicking. What are the two of you planning to do?” A smooth voice makes you and Terezi both jump.

Rose Lalonde strides in like she owes the world nothing and glares at the two of you. “When I asked Dave, he only spoke about timeline shenanigans and Kanaya refuses to talk. Now Vriska’s running back to her room so something must be up.”

“Terezi had an idea—“ You try to speak, but Rose immediately puts a finger to your mouth. Her black lips curl as she turns to Terezi. 

“And what would this idea be?” There’s a certain edge that makes you nervous. Rose Lalonde, although your friend, is still incredibly dangerous and you fear her more than Kanaya. 

"Our dead friends.” Terezi says firmly. You have to admire her bravery in the situation. “Majority of them didn’t deserve to die. Karkat and I are gonna find a way to save them in other timelines.”

“Absolutely not.” Rose shakes her head. “You could create several more doomed timelines or doom us yourselves. It’s not worth it.”

“Nepeta’s worth it!!! Feferi’s worth it!!! Even fucking Equius is kinda worth it!!” Terezi snaps. “Look Lalonde, you may not get the concept of fucking friendship, but they mean a lot to me. They even mean something to Karkat even though he’s not gonna admit it.” 

Rose's jaw clenches. "May I remind you that two of my best friends are currently in another realm of existence right now and we will not see them for another year? I did not get to see Jade or John during our session because of Paradox Space shenanigans and I do not intend to mess up our journey and prolong that visit even longer. Shouldn’t you know the consequences, Terezi? You killed the first alpha John with a stupid prank and caused Dave to go back in time and become a sprite.”

“I already apologized!! I get it!! But we at least have to try.” Terezi scrunches up her nose. “If Dave, John, or Jade were dead for good, wouldn’t you try anything just to have a happy ending with them?”

Rose looks away, and you know you’ve won. 

“Where are Aradia’s Music Boxes?” You ask, trying to ignore the tears pooling in Rose’s bright violet eyes. 

Rose scowls. “Find them yourself. None of us are going to help you on this quest.”

She turns in her bright orange robes and floats off, melting into the shadows in the room. A darkness descends over the area before it brightens back into the dim lighting that was always there.

You are fairly certain that you just managed to piss off every single person on this fucking meteor. 

Wow, you’re an asshole.

“C’mon Karkat, we have some exploring to do.” Terezi sniffs the air. “Have we checked Equius and Nepeta’s room?”

“I’m not sure,” you sigh. “I’ve avoided going in there for certain reasons.”

“Understandable,” Terezi nods. “I went to check the basement of this place and there’s nothing really there, only Feferi’s trident and other items our friends brought.”

The two of you head out. Terezi keeps walking forward with a poker face she probably learned from Dave. The thought of him makes your heart clench. 

_He should understand what we’re doing. We’re trying to save our friends! There’s no harm in that._ You quietly growl under your breath. 

“Dave will get over it,” Terezi grumbles out. “I know you’re thinking about him, don’t pretend you’re not. We just have to alter some events to stop them from happening.”

The two of you head down staircases and finally reach a door that’s covered in paintings. Steeling your nerves, you push against the door and shove it open.

Huge piles of sugar greet your view along with posters of…art. Teapots and teacups are scattered everywhere, along with a giant robot pile with fur pelts. You clench your jaw and stride forward to the first chest you see.

“Where did Nepeta even get these pelts from?” You take a glance at a dirtied white one. “Who was her server player again?”

“Eridan was,” Terezi confirms, sniffing a piece of chalk that lays on the ground. “There’s a faint smell of art somewhere and I’m determined to find them. I want to see her drawings again.”

You pry open a chest and shield your eyes immediately from the horse…art. “Fuck, how much of this art did Equius grab?? I feel like this shit is everywhere.”

“A few of us managed to get some special things from our hives before we entered SGURB.” You think Terezi winks at you. “That’s why I have so many dragons and chalk!”

“I guess so,” you grumble. 

You head over to a huge sugar pile and sit down, watching grains of salt spill down onto the ground. You think back to Nepeta’s story and you grab a handful of sugar with a shaking hand.

“I should’ve protected them,” you mutter, remembering Nepeta’s laugh and Equius’ small smile he sometimes had when Nepeta cheered him up. “I should’ve done something. After he killed them, I wanted to be his moirail?? What the hell was wrong with me?!”

Terezi sighs as she sniffs around the area. “Do you really think that all twelve of us would’ve lived in this meteor for a long ass time? We can do our best to prevent it, but…”

“We might cause some doomed timelines.” You finish.

“Hell no, Karkat. We are DEFINITELY going to cause some doomed timelines.”

That thought doesn’t settle with you so well.

Terezi raps her cane against the wall, making you jump out of the sugar pile. “There’s a vent here and it smells like chalk. She was definitely using this to draw. C’mon Karkat, let’s go through the vents!”

You hoist her up and wiggle yourself in, moving back and forth using your elbows to scooch along. Terezi’s humming as she opens another vent in front of her and slides out. 

You take a glance down the vents. They’re empty, dark, mysterious. You can only imagine Nepeta crawling through them, keeping an eye out for anything. You couldn’t imagine the pain of seeing a moirail die right before your eyes. 

You’ve only seen Gamzee once on the meteor. He had three long scars across his face; tears well in your eyes for a moment at the only troll who could get a hit on Gamzee Makara. 

“Karkat?” Terezi’s arms wiggle in your face. She’s already standing outside the vents. “You alright?”

“Just thinking of our friends.” You rasp out.

“There’s a ticking noise in here. I think those Music Boxes are in this room!!” Terezi helps you get out and she immediately jumps around the boxes, sniffing. 

You take a quick look around. Large-scale drawings cover the walls, chalk pieces scattered everywhere. More teacups litter the floors. One lone sugar pile beckons to you from the corner. 

Terezi suddenly gasps and then goes silent. You scramble over, grabbing your sickles and raising them high. “What is it?!”

She just shakes her head, one teal tear trailing its way down her cheek as she shoves boxes out of the way. You catch a glimpse of your feet and Nepeta’s as your gaze slowly goes higher. 

It’s you and Nepeta kissing with a large **OTP** right under it and hearts everywhere. You feel your (heart? Lalonde said it wasn’t a ‘bloodpusher’, but you don’t really know) heart drop down to your stomach. 

“I think we all knew anyways.” Terezi mutters. “She was kinda obvious about it.”

“I knew it too, I just…never gave her a second look or thought.” You rake your claws through your hair and close your eyes. 

Terezi’s quiet as she opens a chest right next to the drawing and pulls out the Music Boxes. “We found them.”

You stare down at the music box, briefly admiring the bright blue crystals. “It looks like an instrument…”

“Well her land _was_ Quartz and Melody. If they’re actual music boxes, then I think we just gotta wind them up.” Terezi replies, looking at the combs on the box. “Yeah, here we go. Ready?”

For a moment, you pause. You look into Terezi’s burnt out eyes, and she gives you a bittersweet smile. “I know. We’ll do our best, okay? For our friends.”

“For our friends,” you echo. Terezi winds up the box; it starts glowing blue and clocks chime around the two of you. There’s a ticking noise as Terezi releases the lever and grabs onto you.

For a moment, all you can see is gears and crystals and the emptiness of Paradox Space as you travel back in time.

And then everything falls silent and you black out.


	2. timeline one, two, ten (we might've made a mistake but we can go home now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my pesterlog format isn't working anymore but I'm working on it!!! (EDIT: I FIXED IT AFTER FIVE MONTHS Y E S)
> 
> I wanted this story to be short and sweet and I think I'll manage to do it in three chapters lol
> 
> anyways enjoy!! I had fun writing the timelines. it's kinda interesting to think about the many ways someone could die.

**One.**

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering  centaursTesticle [CT]

CG: EQUIUS, ARE YOU THERE?  


CT: D --> Yes  


CG: OK, GOOD  


CG: ARE YOU STILL REALLY STRONG?  


CG: LIKE, IS THAT STILL YOUR THING?  


CT: D --> I am still e%ceptionally STRONG  


CT: D --> Strength continues to be my STRONGEST attribute  


CG: OK GOOD.  


CG: I GUESS THAT WAS A PRETTY DUMB QUESTION.  


CG: I NEED YOUR HELP.  


CT: D --> With what  


CG: GAMZEE IS ON A RAMPAGE  


CG: HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL IF WE DON'T STOP HIM.  


CG: WAIT  


CT: D--> Pardon  


CG: I...THINK I'VE SAID THIS BEFORE.  


CG: OH 

CG: OH NO 

CG: EQUIUS YOU HAVE TO KEEP AN EYE ON NEPETA 

CT: D--> What is your concern with my moirail 

CG: GAMZEE IS DEFINITELY ON A RAMPAGE AND I WANT YOU TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM. 

CT: D--> He is the highb100d 

CT: D --> His b100d 

CT: D --> It is just so 

CT: D --> E%quisitely purple 

CG: FUCK YOU AND YOUR BLOOD FETISH. 

CG: THIS IS IMPORTANT. I WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO HAVE YOU GO AFTER HIM BUT DON'T DO IT!!!! 

CG: STAY AWAY FROM GAMZEE UNTIL THE COAST IS CLEAR. 

CT: D--> If he comes, I must submit. 

CT: D--> That is the way of the hemospectrum. 

CG: LITERALLY GO FUCK YOURSELF. YOUR MOIRAIL IS AN OLIVE BLOOD AND YOUR FORMER WEIRD FLUSH CRUSH WAS ON A RUST BLOOD. 

CT: D--> Leave Aradia and Nepeta out of this 

CG: JDFKDSJFKDJKGJSG 

CG: JUST 

CG: DON'T LEAVE THE ROOM 

CG: STAY WITH NEPETA AND MAKES SURE SHE DOESN'T GO THROUGH THE VENTS 

CG: DO NOT CONFRONT GAMZEE. DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME???? 

CT: D--> I will take it into consideration 

CG: BETTER THAN NOTHING 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering  centaursTesticle [CT]

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're going to try and save your friends.

After sending the message to Equius, you suddenly realize that Sollux is next to you on the ground. "Shit," you mutter out, heart beating fast as you hear a faint _honk_ in the distance. Feferi must already be dead, and Kanaya should be waking up soon. That means Eridan's death is near; you hope Terezi, wherever she is, managed to save Tavros.

You drag Sollux back up the stairs, shaking as you enter the main room again. Feferi’s laying on the horn pile with vacant eyes. And…Kanaya…

She’s getting up. There’s a huge puddle of jade blood pooling on the floor and she’s making a huffing noise as she struggles to her feet. The familiar glow you’ve grown accustomed to is starting to make her skin go brighter.

“Kanaya?” You hesitantly call out. 

She whips around fast enough that you gasp. “Karkat,” she spits out blood. “What the fuck just happened.”

Before you can say a word, she’s latched onto your neck and _oh my god she’s sucking your blood._

“K-Kanaya,” your knees buckle. “You need to come with me.”

“Candy red,” Kanaya gasps out. “You have candy red blood. And it tastes so _good_!!”

Sollux is stirring next to you. You’re growing weaker, but you somehow find the strength to shove her away. “Stop!!!!”

She’s on the hunt for blood. Using her rainbow drinker powers, Kanaya flashes to Feferi’s body and takes a long sip. Her eyes flutter shut and then reopen, eyes a vibrant green. 

“Tastes like saltwater.”

You sink down next to Sollux. He stares at you, spitting teeth out. “KK?”

“Sollux?! Oh holy shit, thank god.” You babble. You’re starting to get faint from loss of blood. “Dude, Eridan’s gonna die if we…uh…fuck…it’s getting kinda dark in here…”

“Eridan Ampora.” Kanaya snarls. “He’s going to die today.”

“No, he’s not!!” Terezi comes skidding into the room. She has brown blood staining her hands; as you catch her eye, she shakes her head.

Two trolls down. Shit. 

“Please, Kanaya.” Terezi pleads. “Karkat and I have come from a timeline that has mostly everyone dead. We’re trying to save our friends!”

“Save everyone else then.” Kanaya snaps, retrieving her chainsaw from the floor. “Eridan killed me, therefore I will return the favor.”

“He’s not going to revive like you!!” 

“Not my issue.” Kanaya shrugs.

Your computer pings.

centaursTesticle [CT] began pestering  > carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CT: D--> Karkat 

CT: D--> There is a problem 

CG: OH MY GOD 

CG: DID GAMZEE FIND YOU??? 

CT: D--> No 

CT: D--> But 

CG: SPIT IT OUT YOU ASSHOLE 

CT: D--> My moirail has eluded my grasp 

CG: WHAT 

CG: EXCUSE ME!?? 

CG: ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT NEPETA ISN’T THERE ANYMORE!?!??! 

CT: D--> She has gone through the vents 

CT: D--> Using my STRONGNESS I opened the vents but she is too far gone 

CT: D--> I believe she is after the seadweller 

CT: D--> Did he kill the heiress because if so I will not hesitate to rip him from limb to limb 

CG: STAY WHERE YOU FUCKING ARE I’LL GET HER 

CG: AND 

CG: HE DID KILL HER BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT 

CG: I’LL BE BACK 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering  centaursTesticle [CT]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering  arsenicCatnip [AC]

CG: NEPETA LEIJON 

CG: YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK TO EQUIUS RIGHT THE FUCK NOW 

CG: GET OUT OF THE FUCKING VENTS 

CG: LEAVE ERIDAN ALONE FOR NOW, OKAY? 

CG: WE’LL GET JUSTICE FOR FEFERI 

CG: I’M PRETTY SURE VRISKA’S THERE TOO??? BUT LEAVE THEM ALL ALONE 

CG: WE’RE ON OUR WAY 

AC: :33 < sorry karkat!! 

AC: :33 < but I’m on a mission right now 

CG: NO FUCK YOU AND YOUR MISSION 

CG: GET YOUR TAIL BACK HERE!!!!!! 

AC: :33 < *ac is ignoring you on purpose* 

CG: NEPETA!!!!!!!! 

AC: :33 < shush!! 

AC: :33 < I think I made it!!! 

AC: :33 < yeah eridan’s there and there’s vriska… 

AC: :33 < and gam… 

AC: :33 < … 

CG: …NEPETA? 

AC: :33 < karkat, make sure equius doesn’t go after anyone if this doesn’t go well, okay? 

AC: :33 < *ac readies her claws, angles the jump, and goes!!* 

CG: NEPETA FUCKING LEIJON 

CG: NEPETA 

CG: WHERE’D YOU GO!?!?!? 

CG: … 

CG: YOU 

CG: you 

CG: you couldn’t have waited thirty seconds 

CG: fuck

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering  arsenicCatnip [AC]

Vriska’s heavily bleeding, Equius is fighting Eridan and winning, and Gamzee is growling as he advances on everyone.

Sollux is slumped against Terezi and you’re shaking as you stare at Nepeta’s crumpled body on the floor.

Her olive blood matches her jacket. 

“I’M SORRY!” Eridan shouts, white sparks of hope magic curling around him. There’s several tears in his eyes as he keeps backing up from Equius. “SHE JUST JUMPED AT ME AND I PANICKED!!!”

To your left, Kanaya delivers a beautiful punch to Vriska’s face and the latter passes out immediately. 

“She jumped from the vents, got Vriska several times, and landed a few slices on Eridan before he hit her with his magic.” Terezi whispers hoarsely. “Karkat, we fucked up.”

“Yeah.” You close your eyes and wince as Equius finally corners Eridan. You don’t need to know that the blood that hits you is violet. 

“There’s a murderous clown to our immediate right.” Terezi continues. “We have to go back further. We’ll stock up on pies, make sure the vents are blocked, and try to confront Vriska and Eridan before they start anything.”

“Feferi and Tavros are the first ones to die.” You try and figure out your scrambled memories. “And then it’s usually a tie between Equius and Kanaya, and Nepeta is right after. Sollux somehow stays alive until we get the meteor going to the Green Sun.”

“Eridan dies after Kanaya revives, and then Vriska and Gamzee stay alive the entire time.” Terezi finishes. 

There’s screaming and various blood colors flying everywhere and all you can do is hold onto Terezi as the two of you travel through time again.

* * *

**Two.**

When Eridan slams Sollux into the wall, you jump in Feferi’s way. 

“WAIT!!!” You screech. “He’s not dead!!!”

Feferi snarls at Eridan, who’s still powered up. “YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU?”

“I gave you an option!!” Eridan spits. “You could’ve been saved!!”

Before Feferi jumps again, you shove her away. Eridan stares at you while the heiress stumbles, gives you a hurt look, and rushes to Sollux’s aid, throwing down her trident. You almost forget about Kanaya, who makes sure the Matriorb is alright before heading to Sollux as well.

There’s a genuine smile on Eridan’s face. “I knew you were a true friend!”

“Shut the fuck up, Eridan!” You snarl, watching Feferi as she gently shakes Sollux’s body. “Oh thank goodness,” she breathes. “He’s just knocked out.”

There’s loud screaming echoing through the halls as Terezi comes skidding in with Tavros at her side. “Move!!!” She orders, shoving the other troll through your group. “I need to find sopor slime and quick!!”

Vriska Serket comes flying in with a lance in her hand, snarling with furious blue eyes. “FUCK YOU TEREZI PYROPE!!! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT US?!”

You can only stare as Terezi shoves Tavros next to Feferi, who protectively puts her arm around him. “What’re you doing, Vriska?”

“THIS IS MY BATTLE!!!!” Vriska roars, furiously throwing the lance to the side. “STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!”

Kanaya steps up to defend Tavros as Terezi rushes through the lab, barely avoiding a vicious swipe from Vriska’s claws. 

“You can’t kill him Vriska!!! Now get out of my way so I can find sopor slime!!” Terezi shouts, expertly weaving around everyone. “Gamzee’s gonna lose his fucking mind!!”

“Likely story, Pyrope!!” Eridan sneers. “Gam’s calm as shit. He’s not going to do anything.”

“Eridan, we came from a timeline where you kill Feferi, Vriska kills Tavros, and Gamzee kills Equius and Nepeta.” You babble, trying to keep an eye on your friends. “This is going to happen. We’re trying to prevent it!!”

“Sollux never dies?” Eridan draws up his wand. You realize too late what’s about to happen when he fires straight at Sollux. Kanaya and Feferi both jump in the way, but the magic is so strong it rips a hole in both of them and goes clean through Sollux’s chest. 

Eridan doesn’t bat an eye when the three slump to the ground, all completely dead.

Tavros is shaking in his robot legs. “Eridan…?”

“You stupid low-blood piece of shit.” Eridan growls. “I should’ve exterminated everyone a long time ago.”

You’re frozen in place, shaking as Tavros turns to you for help. He seems to understand that you’re having a panic attack and turns back to Eridan, quietly retrieving the lance from the floor.

“Rufioh will protect me,” Tavros whispers. “If I die, I die a warrior.”

“Shut the fuck up!!” Eridan snaps. “God, you’re so pathetic.” 

“You sound like Vriska.” Tavros retorts back. “And I’m fed up with her bullshit.”

“What’re you gonna do, talk me to death?” Eridan rolls his eyes. He raises up the wand again.

In that split second, you have a decision to make. Vriska is still after Terezi, Nepeta and Equius are still somewhere far off in the lab, and Gamzee’s on the hunt.

You do what’s best for everyone. 

“Eridan!!” You shout, waving your hands. He turns to you, surprised, and you lock eyes with Tavros. He knows what he has to do and takes off running.

All you can see is Eridan’s look of pure shock as the lance stabs him right in the heart. He looks at you, heartbroken, and you shut your eyes as he collapses to the ground in a puddle of violet.

Tavros turns to you with tears in his eyes. “I had to do it.”

“I know.” You swallow. “It was for the best.”

“How’s THIS FOR THE BEST!!!!!”

Tavros’s gasp is cut off as he chokes on his own blood. You scream as Terezi realizes too late that Vriska stopped chasing her. 

Feferi’s trident rips through Tavros, and you watch as he goes down. 

Something tells you that you’ve already passed the point where Equius and Nepeta die. A honk echoes through the corridors.

Vriska turns on you and Terezi, smiling wide. “Guess FUCKING WHAT? I won!!! It was ME!!! I’m the winner here, and now it’s just you and Karkat!!”

“It’s too late, Terezi.” You whisper into your friend’s ear. “We have to go.”

“I know.” She mutters under her breath. “It’s way too late now.”

Terezi takes out the Music Boxes, and Vriska stiffens. “What the fuck are you doing.”

“We’re going to a new timeline.” You snarl, grabbing onto Terezi. “This one is already doomed.”

As your own luck would have it, Vriska’s runs out right as she realizes it. “Wait…WAIT!!”

“You’re not my Vriska!!!” Terezi yells. “My Vriska is waiting for me to get back to her so we can resume our nightly movie marathons. Human popcorn is really good and I can’t wait to get back to her so we can finish it!!!”

Vriska takes a step back, speechless as you wind up the Music Boxes as fast as you can. Right before you leave, you turn to Terezi and say, “I hope we have better luck in the next timeline.”

“Let’s hope so, Karkat.” Terezi replies. “But I don’t think we will.”

* * *

**Ten.**

You close your eyes at the chaos in front of you.

Eridan’s a bloodied mess on the floor. You can’t tell where the rest of his body parts are. 

Gamzee’s advancing on Tavros in the corner, and no one is trying to stop him. Kanaya’s dead; a club with jade blood on it stains the ground. 

With a resounding _crack,_ Vriska snaps Sollux’s neck. You don’t even know why at this point. Feferi and Nepeta scream bloody murder and rush her. 

You’re fairly certain that Equius is somewhere dead on the floor, but you can’t find him. Next to you, Terezi’s slumped against the wall sobbing. 

Fuchsia, cerulean, and olive blood splatter the floor. Brown blood stains a new club from Gamzee, who’s giggling the whole time.

“Karkat,” Terezi rasps out. “We need to find Aradia.”

You can’t stop the tears streaming down your face as Feferi hits the ground next to you, eyes vacant. Nepeta lets out a battle cry and goes after Gamzee. 

Purple blood sprays the wall and Nepeta’s claws gleam. Vriska’s standing off to the side, and you can tell she’s conflicted about who to fight. 

“We need you, Aradia.” You mutter. 

Right as Vriska leaps into the fray, time stops, and red sparkles in your vision. 

"Hey guys!” 

Aradia Megido flutters into the timeline. Terezi takes a sniff and sags with relief. “Oh, thank goodness.”

Her smile is as creepy as ever and you are so happy to see her. “Holy fuck. I just need a break from this shit.”

Aradia’s smile falters. “You guys know that you created about ten doomed timelines, right? I’ve escorted a lot of our friends into the dreambubbles.” 

"Yeah. We should’ve listened to Dave.” Terezi wipes a tear away. “I’m going to have nightmares for a while.”

"Well, I guess it's good that you guys saw what happened here.” Aradia grabs you and Terezi and leaps out of the timeline, leaving everyone locked in a final battle behind you. 

“I’ve roamed every single dreambubble, and there is not one timeline where everyone stays alive.” Aradia sighs. “Someone always dies, and it must be the same troll.”

“Who is it?” You ask, trying to calm your shaking nerves. 

Terezi gasps next to you. “No. Not her. Please, she doesn’t deserve this. She’s one of the few members of our group that doesn’t deserve it.”

“I know, but I can’t go against Paradox Space.” Aradia lands you and Terezi in a faint green dreambubble. “Nepeta has to die in every single timeline for it to function.”

Something in you breaks. “It’s Nepeta.”

“It has to be. Vriska has to stay alive, Gamzee’s immortal, and that’s honestly pretty much it. Nepeta absolutely has to die in every single one.”

“Who does she get killed by?” You whisper, thinking of the troll who had a crush on you. Whether you admitted it or not, she was your friend and you did care about her.

"It's mostly Gamzee followed by Eridan, and Vriska is third. There’s only about one or two timelines where she’s killed by someone different and those are very rare.” Aradia waves her hand over the bubble.

“This is the only timeline where eleven trolls stay alive.” 

You and Terezi peer into the bubble. They’re all alive, including Sollux, Tavros, and Feferi. Even Equius is alive, but he’s crying next to Kanaya. 

"Holy shit, even Vriska and Eridan aren’t fighting anyone.” You whisper. “What killed her?”

Aradia looks away. “You did.”

_“WHAT?!”_

“Gamzee mind controlled her into attacking Terezi and Feferi. You happened to be the closest, and you just pulled out your sickles and…she was dead.” Aradia shakes her head. “That might’ve been the worst Nepeta I’ve taken to the afterlife. She had no idea what was going on and to find out no one from her timeline made it? It really messed her up.”

“I think I’m going to pass out.” You slump against Terezi’s shoulder weakly. “I want to go home. That’s the alpha timeline whether we like it or not.”

“Luckily for you and Terezi, Nepeta wants to see you both!!” Aradia smiles. “I’ve been requested to grab you. Let’s go!!”

Aradia’s fairy wings flap as she weaves around bubbles. As you fly through Paradox Space, you can see the meteor in the distance, and your heart clenches at the thought of seeing your friends again. 

Terezi obviously knows what you’re thinking because she nods too. “Fuck dude, same. I can’t wait to take a nap.”

Aradia approaches a bubble that’s multicolor. “So you jumped into several timelines back to back, right?”

“Yeah.” You rub your eyes and scowl. “Never again.” 

"I'm sorry you had to experience that. I forget that most of my friends aren’t used to the death I deal with on a daily basis.” Aradia swoops down and the entire world shifts again. 

The Land of Little Cubes and Tea shines brightly in the distance as you glance up at Aradia. “He went through the exact same thing, didn’t he?”

For the first time, Aradia’s expression completely drops. She knows exactly who you mean. “He did. Despite the fact that it wasn’t hundreds of deaths, he saw far too many of his own, and he’s been screwed over by Paradox Space many times because of it.”

“Dave,” Terezi whispers. “Wow, we’re assholes. I knew he had several timeline deaths, but I didn’t think too much about it. After this…” 

You now fully understand why he gave up time traveling. You guess your journey gave you more answers than you realized. 

As Aradia approaches several sugar cube piles, you spot several old friends having fun, and your throat closes up.

Eridan’s drinking some tea at a table, smiling at Feferi who’s throwing sugar cubes in the air. Tavros is sitting next to him trying to stack a tower made of sugar cubes. 

Equius keeps on eating sugar. As you watch, he takes a very delicate sip of milk, and continues eating. Gross.

Aradia lets you and Terezi go; you fall face first into a pile of sugar and Terezi lands on her feet. Fucking fantastic. 

Feferi’s laughter rings through the air. “You okay, Karcrab?” She teases, helping you out of the pile. The heiress of Alternia may be dead, but her enthusiasm makes you think she’s still very much alive. “That was quite an entrance!!”

“I’m fine,” you grumble. “What the fuck is going on here?”

“Well, we heard that you and Terezi were on a timeline mission!!” Feferi drags you to the tea table, where Eridan waves and Tavros is concentrating on his tower. “As creator of the bubbles, I knew exactly what you two were doing once more ghosts showed up!”

You and Terezi wince. “Fuck, Feferi, I’m so sorry.” You apologize. “We shouldn’t have done this.”

“A lot of us shouldn’t have done stuff, but we all learned our lessons from it.” Feferi glances at Eridan and Terezi, who slumps her shoulders and nods. “Every choice we make helps us into the troll we’re becoming. Now, you understand Dave more, and now you understand that the alpha timeline is there for a reason!”

“Where’s Nepeta?” Terezi interrupts. “This is her land, so where is she?”

“Up here, Terezi!”

Everyone turns to the highest sugar pile. Aradia grins and flies up, giving Nepeta Leijon a high five. “You look like a queen up here on your throne!!”

“The queen of sugar,” Nepeta laughs. “A purrfect title if I do say so myself. Equius, where’s the tea I gave you?”

Equius sweats under the eyes of everyone and his moirail. “I finished it, and then broke the teapot when I attempted to pour more. I just so happened to realize that I could conjure up milk for myself however, so I have been doing that for the past fifteen minutes.”

Nepeta gets up from her sugar tower and jumps off, doing an impressive front flip before sliding down the grains of sugar. As she slides down, she eats a few pieces, and everyone laughs as she brushes off the cubes stuck to her jacket. 

“My tail started cramping,” Nepeta grumbles, flicking more pieces off. “So, how’d the dreambubbles go?”

“They sucked, I hate Paradox Space, and I’m ready to take the longest nap of my life.” You deadpan. “I’ve learned way too much over the past several timelines and I want to go home.”

“Then you’ll know that it’s me that dies every single time, right?” Nepeta tilts her head. Terezi chokes on a sob, rushing into Nepeta for a hug and your eyes water. 

"You don't deserve it." Terezi grabs Nepeta’s jacket into her hand. “I miss you. You shouldn’t be the one that constantly dies.” 

“I accepted it a long time ago,” Nepeta shrugs. “Nothing I can do about it. Besides, I get to go on cool adventures with Feferi and Eridan around the bubbles!!”

“Eridan??” You and Terezi echo in unison. Nepeta looks over at the troll in question and flips him off; he raises his middle finger in return.

Your eyes go huge. “Black??”

“Yep!!” Nepeta grins. “All my quadrants are filled.”

“Holy shit.” Terezi laughs. “Holy shit!! Nepeta Leijon, you sly dog!!”

“I think sly cat is the term!!” Aradia sends red sparkles over everyone as she flies around, landing next to Tavros. They fist bump and Eridan snorts. 

"Don’t underestimate Nep,” Eridan mutters into his tea. “She is a goddamn _fantastic_ kismesis.”

“Why thank you, Eridan!” Nepeta beams at him. “I like to think that I keep him in check. I tend to pounce attack him when I feel like it.”

“If I didn’t like you so much, I think I’d want you to be my kismesis!” Terezi gently bumps Nepeta’s shoulder with a smile. “But alas, this stupid disease we call friendship is upon us.” 

Feferi approaches and wraps an arm around Nepeta’s shoulder; you’ve never realized it before, but Nepeta’s actually taller than the heiress. Who knew? 

“Our dreambubble is about to pass,” she says gently. “It’s time for you to go home.”

You and Terezi stare at each other and then back at everyone else. “How are we going to get there? We used Aradia’s Music Boxes.” Terezi pulls the glowing blue boxes out, staring at them. “We’re not asleep.”

“I can take you back,” Aradia offers, tucking the Boxes back into her god tier robes. “But I can’t let anyone see me.” 

“Thank you.” You nod at her. 

Nepeta smiles at you and Terezi. She answers the question you both have on the tip of your tongues. “Yes, I’m happy. I’m very happy here. I may be dead, but this has been the best adventure of my life. I’m glad I’ve been able to spend the afterlife with my friends, but you two were the alpha ones with me and I will never forget that.”

She opens her arms, and you both run in. Your eyes water again and Terezi shakes and Nepeta just kisses you both on the forehead. 

“I’ll see you guys if you fall asleep anytime soon.” Nepeta promises. “Thank you for trying to save us. You both are loved by many, okay? Be safe!! We’ll see you in your dreams.”

Everyone waves goodbye as Aradia snatches you and Terezi again. “Time to go, kids. Wish I could stay, but I’m not _maid of time!!!_ Okay that was a bad one, but still!”

Feferi asks you to come visit again and Tavros and Equius wave and Eridan gives you a peace sign and Nepeta’s smile is bright as Aradia takes you back to the meteor. 

The familiar walls are a sight for sore eyes and the knitting pile Rose made is soft and comfortable as Aradia drops you and Terezi in. “Take a long nap, courtesy of us.” She whispers. “I’ll tell Fef to tell the horrorterrors to let you sleep peacefully.”

“Thank you,” you rasp, already nodding off. Terezi’s passed out in the pile. Aradia gives you a double pistols and a wink and vanishes into thin air, leaving behind red sparkles.

“What the fuck, Vantas.”

You can barely keep your eyes open as Vriska Serket appears in the doorway. She nods at the space Aradia was just in. “I see you caught a ride on the fairy express. Did you learn your lesson?”

“We did.” You mumble, curling up. “Nepeta’s happy that she’s dead.”

Vriska’s eyebrows raise. “Oh?”

“I’ll tell you guys later.” You yawn. “Tell them we’re back please.” 

Vriska nods and gets ready to walk off, but pauses and walks over to the pile. She curls her lip before covering you and Terezi with a long piece of fabric that Kanaya tossed in a while back, giving Terezi a kiss on the forehead.

“Sweet dreams, assholes. Glad you both are home.” She mutters. 

"Hey, Vriska?” 

It might just be the fact that you’re tired, or the fact that you’ve had a really long day, so your mouth doesn’t have a filter when you tell her, “I’m glad you’re alive in this timeline.”

Though she will never admit it, even on her deathbed, you know for a fact that Vriska choked on her tears. She gives you a watery smile, turns off the lights, and whispers, “Me too. Thanks, Vantas.”

You drift off thinking about the meteor. Your friends might’ve been killed, but they were all happy in the afterlife, and the thought alone is enough to finally send you off to a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: dave, rose, kanaya, and vriska had a movie marathon when karkat and terezi left because they couldn't handle being by themselves. they all ate popcorn. they all cried at the sad movies. it was a good time.


	3. the aftermath of it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write a sweet and simple story about my fav and I think it came out well!! thanks everyone!! <3

“Okay, so, from the top.”

You sigh irritability; Terezi hands you some popcorn. “We ALREADY TOLD YOU, we jumped through timelines, fucked stuff up, and got brought back by Aradia.”

You’re currently sitting in front of the entire meteor crew in the living room. Dave looks tired but grins as you groan loudly. Kanaya and Vriska are listening in and Rose narrows her eyes. The Mayor is sitting in Dave’s lap. 

“Nothing changed up here,” Rose cuts Dave off. “You two just vanished for several hours and reappeared in the fabric pile for a nap. You gave Kanaya a heart attack.”

“Sorry, Kanaya,” you and Terezi say in unison. 

Vriska leans forward, blue eyes gleaming as she grins as well. “So? How were the timelines? I’m curious as to how most of us died there.”

“I’m curious as well,” Kanaya admits. “I’m glad you both are safe, but please never do that again. Who died the most?”

You clamp your mouth shut. Terezi leans her dragon cane against the floor and sighs. “It’s Nepeta. There’s some shit with Paradox Space that basically says someone has to die every single fucking time.”

“It’s Nepeta?” Kanaya leans back, surprised. “Oh dear. Our darling Nepeta…”

Dave nods. “The cat girl, right? Yeah? So what’s up with her?”

“Nothing special, apparently.” Terezi spits. “She has to die all the time.”

Even Vriska looks kinda sorry as everyone lowers their gaze. “Nepeta is a lovely girl,” Rose murmurs. “I’m glad she’s happy in the bubbles.”

“So you got a look at the timelines?” Dave continues. He’s wrapped himself in his dumb cape as he rubs his eyes under his glasses; they’re dark, which isn’t a good sign. You give yourself a mental note to pap the answer out of him later.

“Yeah. Dark, scary, and exhausting.” You sigh, leaning against the pillow Rose tossed you a while ago. “We kept jumping in during when our friends were dying. The first time, Feferi and Tavros were already dead and Kanaya was waking up. You drank my blood, dude. That was so weird.”

Kanaya hides her laughter by coughing. “My apologizes, Karkat. The first blood I had was fuchsia and it honestly tasted amazing. Drinking the blood of the heiress of Alternia was a fascinating experience.”

“Weirdo,” Vriska mutters, but there’s laughter in her eyes. Rose smiles at her matesprit, violet gaze soft. 

“We just kept messing up.” Terezi shrugs. “No sopor slime, tempers were short, trolls were bitter. We all kept dying. We never won.”

Dave nods. “That’s what happens. You two aren’t Time players so it didn’t go that well. Being a Mind and Blood player probably messed it up even more.”

“Uggggh,” Terezi groans. “My head hurts. There was a timeline where Vriska killed everyone, there was one where Gamzee got to us, Aradia just doomed one whole timeline, and too many more.”

Vriska jerks back a bit; there’s an emotion in her eyes you can’t figure out. “Oh.”

“Seeing that many deaths in only a few hours must’ve been exhausting.” Rose gives you and Terezi a sympathetic look. “I am truly sorry for our fight earlier. I panicked; I couldn’t see anything along the path if you went to alter a death. I guess it meant that it wouldn’t affect us at all.”

“But everyone’s happy in the bubbles?” Kanaya asks, green eyes fixated on the two of you. “Everyone’s okay with the outcome this timeline has brought us?”

“Fef said this is the alpha timeline and this is what it was supposed to be all along.” You give a small shrug. “We all had a tea party and had a good few minutes before Aradia brought us back.”

Rose snorts. “So you were Alice Liddell?”

“Excuse me.”

Dave laughs out loud, covering his mouth with his hand. “I got that! Oh shit dude. You so were Alice. Hey Rose, do you think that Feferi was the Mad Hatter?”

Rose grins at that. “Nepeta was the Cheshire Cat I presume? Does that make Lord English the Queen of Hearts?”

They both cackle and high five. You narrow your eyes at the obscure book/movie reference you haven’t learned yet. Kanaya just shakes her head, smiling at her matesprit as well.

“But…they’re okay, right?” Vriska narrows her eyes. “Everything’s okay.”

“Everything’s okay,” Terezi smiles. “We’re all okay. Karkat and I are probably gonna sleep for a long time due to the exhaustion of everything, but that’s nothing.”

“I do recommend more sleep.” Rose laughs. “Thank you for having courage and trying to do this. Now please, get some sleep.”

Terezi gets up, waves goodnight to everyone, and heads off with Vriska, who stays close behind. Kanaya relaxes against Rose on the couch; you guess this is your cue to go sleep.

Before you leave however…

Dave gets up behind you, and you pause when you get up. “Rose?”

“Hm?” She’s wrapped an arm around Kanaya, who’s smiling at you. “Yes, Karkat?”

“If you had the choice, would you have done the same?”

Of course she knows who you’re talking about. Rose chuckles a bit, and next to you, Dave grins.

“Karkat Vantas,” she begins, and you see a faint trail of shadows under her free hand, “I would’ve torn apart Paradox Space to keep them safe and alive. I would have willingly gone after every single force in this fucking galaxy to burn timelines where they don’t survive.” 

You swallow. Rose smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Yeah. What stopped you?”

“If Dave hadn’t gone after me and if I didn’t have you and the other trolls to worry about and to find our way to the new session, I would’ve gone after Bec Noir myself.” Rose shrugs. “Simple as that. You are all my friends with the exception of Dave and Kanaya, and I would not hesitate in finding a new way.” 

“She did destroy her land after all.” Dave laughs. “Just BOOM and it was in shreds. Rose destroys. I know for a damn fact that she would’ve destroyed everything to have John and Jade be okay. I would too.”

You nod, all your questions answered. “Thanks for looking out for us, Rose. We appreciate it, even if we have a tough way of showing it.”

“Of course.” Rose nods. "Take a nap Karkat. You deserve it."

You grumble for a moment and then yell when Dave picks you up, red cape swishing around his thighs. He smirks as he floats off to your combined rooms. When you get there, he plops you on the bed and curls up next to you. "There's Time coming off you," he murmurs, dragging you under the blankets. "It's...kinda like steam. There's gears 'n shit and it's kinda like residue coming off."

You raise an eyebrow. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"When I jump through Time, I can kinda see the timelines around me." Dave yawns, already falling asleep. "I obviously don't do it anymore but looking at you with all of Time surrounding you...you're gorgeous."

You flush and cover your face. "Shut up, Dave. Just shut your fucking mouth."

He waggles his eyebrows. "Make me." 

You fall asleep while pressing a gentle kiss to Dave's cheek, still clutching his hand in your grasp.

As you delve once more into darkness (at least under peaceful circumstances), your last thought is, _well, at least Feferi kept her promise._

_...Goodnight, Nepeta. Sweet dreams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading y'all, I really appreciate that!! hope everyone has a lovely day!!


End file.
